Your immortal
by reooo
Summary: ' I will be home sooner than you think Teresa ' he said and he could hear her sigh in content ' you promise ' she said . ' I promise ..i am coming home soon Teresa '. ..i am bad at summaries ..reviews appreciated .


_**Disclaimer : I don't own any thing .**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes .**_

' _**Hello Patrick , how are you doing now ..you looked upset yesterday and how is your lady now ?' said the grey haired old man in the black coat and Jane smiled faintly ' she is fine but she is still not talking to me ' .**_

_He couldn't believe his eyes ..he got to hold her ..kiss her soft hair ..play with her tiny feet ..he was a father again ._

_They named her ' Ella Marie Jane ' ..her eyes were blue and her hair was dark brown ..Her favorite toy was teady bear and her favorite smell was her mother's cinnamon shampoo ._

_How could life be so perfect ?_

_**He had met the man two weeks ago ..he was sitting on a bench in the park when that grey haired stranger sat down beside him and started talking about weather ..it was a lame talk but he found the man very interesting and in no time that stranger became his constant companion , he asked him once if he had any family and the man said that he hadn't , obviously there was so much more behind a simple 'no' but he liked the man who became like a friend and decided not to press the subject again .**_

' _**women are strange ..you can never understand them ' said the man and Patrick laughed ' yes ..they are ' .**_

_It was his daughters first birthday and he was away on a case , It took every trick in the book to finish that case and as soon as he did he packed his bag and was on the road around midnight , it was a stormy night and angry rain was heavily blurring the cars way ..it was a three hours drive and he was so tired forcing his eyes to open ..he couldn't wait to go home and enjoy their warmth again , he dozed off for a second and opened his eyes just in time to void a car crash , he took a deep breath and rubbed his face then looked at the wrapped present on the passenger seat ..he couldn't wait to give her her first birthday present ..she had every thing a baby could want except for that thing ._

_**He lied beside her all the night admiring her sleeping form ..although he was with her , he missed all the time even when there was nothing between them but some bed sheets , he leaned over and kissed her , she didn't wake up but smiled and mumbled some thing he thought was 'love you ' and he felt whole again .**_

_When he came back home they were asleep , he felt so exhausted ,after kissing both of his girls he slept what felt like days ._

_The next day Lisbon started giving him the cold shoulder and he couldn't remember what he did so he decide to give it some time ..she would come around ._

' _**I love my wife so much .too ' say the grey haired man and Jane raise an eyebrow ..it's the first time the man said something about his personal life and he found it the right moment to satisfy his curiosity and ask ' so why do you spend so much time here then ..you rarely go home ?' .**_

_**The man smile sadly and shook his head ' because she had moved on and I can't be there any more ' , Jane felt confused ..what was he missing ? **_

_**The man admire the birds in the sky then look back to Jane ' Have you still not remembered why is she angry with you ?' he gave Jane a knowing look that shook him inside and he took a walk inside his memory palace and opened a big door ..**_

_Her laugher sounded so sweet through the phone that made his heart leap 'I can't believe she is already a year old ' .she said and he sighed ' yeah ..it feels good but scary ..could life be so perfect ' ._

'_I know what you mean ..whatever .. just solve this case and come home ..we miss you here '._

_he sighed ' I will be home sooner than you think Teresa ' he said and he could hear her sigh in content ' you promise ?' she said ._

' _I promise ..i am coming home soon Teresa '. _

_**He shut the door and turn around to the big windows of the castle ..it was dark outside and raining heavily ..he took a step closer and looked out of the window .**_

_**There were many people and noise , police cars and sirens as if it was a crime scene and there was a body on the floor soaked in blood surrounded by some people and he heard one of the police officers yelling ' It's the second accident today ..that storms is killing people like a lunatic serial killer , he looked again at the body ..it was his body .**_

_**He was out of the memory palace again and on the bench beside the man ' How did that happen ..i dozed off just for a second ' **_

_**The man smiled ' a second is all it takes some times '. **_

_**Jane shook his head ' I don't understand ..why are we here and for how long ' .**_

' _**I don't know my friend .. I have been here for years …'**_

_He came back home after a long talk with his friend and suddenly a lot of things made sense , he went into Ella's room where she was asleep in her curb like an angel hugging her Teady bear .. his last gift to her ..she opened her eyes ajar and smiled and he wondered if it wasn't just his imagination and she could really see or feel him ._

_He then went into the living room to find Teresa sleeping in one of his shirts on the couch and a box of letters on the coffe table , he knelt down beside her his tears wetting his cheeks and whispered ' I am home dear ..and I am not going any where ' ._

_**Thank u for reading ..reviews appreciated .**_


End file.
